


It's Christmas and All I Want To Do Is You

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [10]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas!fic, M/M, bonus Eric in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott has only one thing on his mind and he's determined to get it on Beau's, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas and All I Want To Do Is You

Elliott doesn't know if he's going to be able to make it through the Christmas party without pulling Beau into the nearest secluded room and fucking him.

Yes, it seems so wrong - how can someone be this horny on Christmas day when surrounded by family and friends? That's what Elliott would like to know, but the thing is, he can't change anything about it now. If he's honest with himself he woke up this morning horny as hell and ready to fuck; but Beau hadn't been around then. He had spent Christmas Eve with his family so that Christmas day he would be free to spend the time with Elliott and his family and friends. Which was great and all, but that, unfortunately, left no time for sex. At least until that night, but, as mentioned before, Elliott doesn't think he can make it another hour, let alone a whole day.

It's getting completely ridiculous, especially as he sits on the couch (legs crossed, of course, this is a family event), staring blankly at the Christmas tree as he imagines taking his clothes off and climbing on top of Beau's cock. He snaps out of it when he hears his cousin, Max, scream because he's just opened a toy race car.  
"OH MY GOD, LOOK, MOM! LOOK WHAT SANTA BROUGHT!"

"I think Santa left more this year because of all of those amazing cookies you left him," Beau tells Max as he sits down beside Elliott, mugful of hot chocolate in hand. He turns and smiles, offering him a drink of the beverage, to which he turns down. 

"Santa needs to be careful how many of those cookies he eats, or else he's going to be too big to get down the chimney next year," Eric inputs from across the room. He's busy helping Jenny unbox a Frozen Barbie playset, which he has been for the last thirty minutes. "And also - tell him to unbox these darn toys before he puts them under the tree next time, ugh!"

"Santa can't do everything, dude, chill out," Beau jokes, arm wrapping around Elliott's shoulders. Their relationship was known to everyone, thank God, so Elliott figured it was okay if he kissed on him. So he does, lips on cheek at first, but he slyly makes it a bit more intimate than it should be - kissing down his neck and biting subtly… Beau gasps quietly, giving him a sideways look of shock. 

"What are you doing?" he mumbles underneath his breath. He's not angry, no, Elliott knows when Beau is angry, but he's breathless and flustered - just the way he wants him right now. If he can get him as horny as he is right now, he might have a chance of getting some within the next thirty minutes, and that sounded like the best Christmas present ever.

"Kissing you - what, is that a crime now? Do you want me to stop? Because I always obey everything you tell me to do," he whispers back, giving him those wide eyes of lust and he can just tell how Beau's expression changes. It changes from one of shock to lust as well, and Elliott's cock twitches at the thought of what Beau is probably going to do to him soon. Oh, please let it be soon.

"Elliott, your family is around," he says, as if he doesn't already know this. The only person that has noticed anything is Eric, and the only reason he probably has is because he's used to seeing it. So he simply laughs softly in response.

"So?"

"Jesus," Beau replies, situating himself on the couch differently. Elliott looks, and sure enough it's obvious he has a hard on too, and Elliott has to fight the strong urge to climb on top of him right there and rock his hips back and forth on him until he has him cumming in his boxers. Fuck, he's so intoxicated with him right now, he might actually do it…

"Look, uncle Elliott, I got the doll from Despicable Me! Look, look!" Jenny exclaims, rushing over to him with a large plush doll in her hands. She had apparently left Eric to do the rest of the opening of her toy. Elliott immediately stops kissing on Beau, but doesn't move away from how close he's leaning on him.

"It's adorable!" he exclaims happily - she nods excitedly and then rushes back over to the tree, looking for more presents with her name on them. He wastes no time in getting back to what he had been doing, teasing the hell out of Beau.

"Look, I don't want to end up fucking you on this couch," Beau says, so quietly he can barely hear him. Elliott laughs, realizing he most likely has gotten him ready to have sex now.

"Then take me into my bedroom and do it," he whispers, Beau readjusting himself on the couch and nervously looking around the room to see if anyone had noticed or heard their conversation. Of course they hadn't, the whole living room is loud because of kids screaming and everyone else's talking, there's no way anyone heard. 

"Let's go," Beau tells him, and Elliott nearly trips over himself as he runs up the stairs, Beau laughing at him as he follows.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised I ended up writing about them today since I'm so pissed about blessthefall not touring in my city AGAIN. I can't resist those five idiots. 


End file.
